


All work and no play

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domesticity, Exhaustion, Fluff, General au, Jack would probably never sleep if rhys wasn't there haha, M/M, workaholic jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “I have no idea how to do CPR, Jack. We live in a space station. Don’t pull that shit.”“It’s real easy…I’ll let you practice on my dick.”Jack is exhausted from working 3 days protecting Hyperion's assets. Rhys makes sure he gets some sleep and rest after the ordeal. From a sentence prompt from tumblr:“i have no idea how to do cpr.” ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ





	All work and no play

**Author's Note:**

> Helios would fall apart without Rhys but no one will ever know >_> hahaha

“ _Rhysiiiiiie_ …. C’mon…”

“Bed, Jack,” the younger man commanded. “You _need_ to sleep.”

“No I don’t,” the CEO argued weakly as Rhys was pulling him from his desk and working him out of the office. “I can do anything.”

“Not after being awake almost three days.”

“I had to stop that data hack.”

“And you did. Wonderfully. And now you need rest.” His arm was snug around Jack’s waist, and while the older man went with him, he complained the whole time like some testy drunk.

“I can keep working,” the older man affirmed into Rhys’ shoulder.

“You’re going to drop dead from exhaustion. And if you start hallucinating again I’m tying you down.”

“ _OOOOH_ sounds like fun let’s do that,” Jack agreed as he wrapped arms around Rhys’ middle as they entered the elevator.

“I don’t think so,” Rhys told him with a turn of his lips. “You stink.”

“ _Rude_.”

“When did you last bathe?” Rhys pressed. 

“…Don’t judge me.”

“I’m sticking you in a shower and then bed, handsome.”

Jack cuddled into his side and pressed his face into Rhys’ shirt. The younger man wanted to clean the skin underneath the CEO’s mask for his own peace of mind as well as Jack’s hygiene. The man _had_ worked very hard to protect Hyperion’s assets the past several days. 

“I want a _bath_ ,” Jack purred into Rhys’ side.

“No way, you’ll fall asleep and drown.”

“Then use those pretty lips and give me some CPR baby…” The look Jack fixed him with was anything but innocent, but with how exhausted the older man was it just came off borderline silly. Rhys rolled his eyes as they got off the elevator.

“I have no idea how to do CPR, Jack. We live in a space station. Don’t pull that shit.”

“It’s real easy…I’ll let you practice on my dick.” 

Jack started grabbing at the front of Rhys’ pants sloppily. Yeah, Rhys needed to get him to bed quickly.

“You’re a menace,” the younger man muttered as he took Jack’s hands and held the older man closer again. He let them into Jack’s penthouse with a relieved sigh. “Come on, get washed up and get in bed.”

“I caaaaan’t,” Jack whined out, putting his full weight on Rhys. The younger man slightly stumbled taking Jack’s heftier bulk, and grunted under moving the weight. He was like a giant three-year old. “You’re gonna have to sponge bathe me, princess.”

“I’m setting your ass in the bottom of the shower is what I’m gonna do,” Rhys threatened as he dragged/walked Jack into the man’s master bathroom. 

Jack tried to undress him but Rhys was much more efficient in getting the older man nude. He then shoved him into the warm water while Jack complained it wasn’t necessary. 

“Take your mask off and hand it to me, handsome,” Rhys cajoled, an arm inside the shower.

Jack nearly killed them both as he pulled Rhys in with him. The CEO wasn’t prepared for catching Rhys’ weight, and the younger man hadn’t been prepared for the pull and slip. At the last moment he caught them both with his flesh arm, mechanical one bracing their fall and catching them on the hard marble walls.

Rhys growled as Jack snickered. The younger man was getting soaked, his expensive pants clinging to him uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure if it was all part of Jack’s plan or if it was just hazard of being around an exhausted CEO.

“Rhysie…take it off buttercup.”

“I am not dying in a shower with a naked idiot,” Rhys told him. “Take off your mask and I’ll take this off,” he said, having to strip himself regardless now. Might as well.

Jack’s slow movements and fumbling with the latches on his mask bespoke of his exhaustion, as well as the fact that Rhys had managed to peel sodden clothing from himself faster than Jack had gotten the false skin off.

“Here,” Rhys told him, taking the mask in his outstretched hand and setting it aside. Jack willingly put his face under the warm water with a pleased groan while Rhys lathered him up him soap. “There ya go, nice and clean,” Rhys soothed, working fingers into sore muscles. 

Jack made all manner of pleased sounds as Rhys took care of the overworked CEO. Days of perspiration and buildup cleansed away. Rhys knew Jack probably wouldn’t remember the care– not with how tired he was and running on fumes- but that didn’t stop him from being thorough. For all his weird little idiosyncrasies, Jack actually worked very hard. He’d probably forget to eat if Rhys didn’t make sure. 

Rhys was washing Jack’s back as the older man held onto him, his face in the younger man’s neck. “Rhysie… This service come with a happy ending?”

The younger man snorted. “Seriously?” He doubted Jack could even keep his eyes open for much longer let alone get it up proper, half-masted interest or not. Jack grabbed his ass and Rhys just humored him. “Sure, handsome. Get yourself dried off and in bed and I’ll send you off to dreams proper.”

Jack surprisingly did as he was told– obeying suggestion from exhaustion, Rhys was sure. His hair was still damp when he collapsed into bed, and as Rhys suspected, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Rhys cleaned up their clothes, washed Jack’s mask and set it on the bedside table for the older man, and got his pajamas on before he climbed in bed. The CEO slept as Rhys wrapped himself around him, and Jack had ended up halfway across the younger man sometime the next morning in sleep. 

He complained that Rhys made a lumpy mattress and that he’d slept wrong because of the younger man. Rhys saw nothing wrong with pushing Jack out of the bed with both feet in retaliation.

“ _Rude_ ,” came Jack’s voice from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww rhys loves jack so damn much... You better be good to him jack xD haha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
